hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Young (S4-S2)
Amanda Young has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Amanda Young is one of the main characters from the Saw film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "What is the cure for cancer, Eric? The cure for death itself? The answer is immortality. By creating a legacy, by living a life worth remembering, you become immortal. Somehow, we find that the tables are turned." - Amanda Young Settling Back Amanda's Season 1 history After handling all unfinished business in Los Angeles, Amanda settled back in the Crystal Lake woods with her family including Josh, living off of the grid as before and trying to return to a normal life. Amanda as usual would hack into ATM machines to get money they needed and as Josh hit his teens, he worked odd jobs and attended school under an alias, in the hopes of being able to better support his family. Things seemed to be getting normal enough for Amanda and her family, and she was present for Josh as he grew up throughout his teenage years. Jason's loss was hard for her as always to handle, but she took it in a day at a time. Things seemed to be returning to normal enough, until October of 2026. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Trouble In Crystal Lake In October of 2026 as Halloween neared, an early snowfall hit much of the Northeastern United States, including Crystal Lake. Amanda had been living with her family and helping to raise them, when trouble soon arose when the Ministry Of The Heavenly Vessel, a small ministry led by crooked pastor Eric Long that settled in the cabins of the abandoned Lake Crystal Resorts project where the old Camp Crystal Lake once stood. Long had an agenda, to use Jason to kill those he deemed impure and immortal, doing what he viewed was God's word. When Long discovered that Jason was buried right near the cabin where Amanda was staying, the madness began. Long with help from his lackey Curtis Rickles and others with him stormed the cabin and snatched Jason's corpse, much to the dismay of Amanda and Elias, both of whom fought back with their weapons. Elias had been badly wounded and would spend some time being treated for his wounds at the hospital, while Amanda worked with Josh and Christi, both now in their upper teens, to retrieve Jason's body. The situation went from bad to much worse with the arrival of not only a heavily armed Black Ops strike team sent to infiltrate the MOTHV's territory, but also the arrival of genetically engineered Super Wolves, wolves that were perfect predators in the woods. With whatever weapons they could muster, Amanda headed with Josh and Christi for the campgrounds, amidst the slaughter going on between the strike team and the MOTHV's gunmen, and of course the bloodshed caused by the newly re-animated Jason. Following the killing rampage at the campgrounds, Amanda re-united with Jason and was thrilled to have him back after so many years, but the joy would be short-lived. Unearthed Secret Following the MOTHV siege, the mayhem was far from over when Harold Lauder along with the Ghostface Killers Billy Loomis, Stu Macher and Roman Bridger arrived at the campsite amidst the carnage, with Harold coming for Amanda. Evading Harold, Amanda met up with her family and learned from news broadcasts that Mark Hoffman was back from the dead and up to his usual tricks in Los Angeles, killing people with his inescapable death traps. Realizing he had to be dealt with, Amanda headed for Los Angeles with Jason, Josh and Christi, while Elias remained behind recovering. Making it to Los Angeles, Amanda knew for the time they were to be there that she could trust Jill Tuck to shelter them until they were finished. It was upon meeting Jill that Amanda learned of a big surprise she couldn't have even anticipated, that John Kramer was back with her and that Gideon Kramer was also alive, having been successfully cloned from DNA recovered after he'd originally been killed. Amanda knew now was the time to let her mentor finally know the truth behind his son's demise and with great pain, she managed to confess that she had been present at the time of Gideon's death after pressuring Cecil to rob Jill's clinics to obtain their drugs. Amanda was emotionally exausted from spilling such a heavy secret to both John and Jill, but after taking it in, both forgave her and acknowledged that Gideon's death wasn't her fault and she didn't directly cause his demise and Cecil was entirely responsible for what had happened to Gideon. Amanda was grateful for their understanding and forgiveness, but she still carried a considerable amount of guilt over the event. Ensnared With Amanda having confessed the dark secret she kept suppressed for so long, she soon had other matters to tend to with Hoffman still up to his old tricks in Los Angeles, staging more lethal traps and killing more innocents. Amanda wouldn't have to look much farther for Hoffman when he eventually located her and kidnapped her, which led to Jason pursuing Hoffman throughout Los Angeles and along the way killing quite a few civilians. Amanda would awake sometime not long after her abduction to find herself in an extremely decrepit apartment complex that had been abandoned for many years and that Hoffman outfitted with an array of death traps, much like the Traphouse. Amanda wasn't alone in the trap-rigged apartment complex; others whom Hoffman had procured that included Daniel Matthews and Angel Claremont, Sidney Prescott with her son Wesley and others, were also trapped inside the complex, elsewhere in a different part of the complex. After evading some of the traps in her way, Amanda caught up with the others. She was unsurprisingly met with some resistance when Daniel convinced them she could be of help in getting them out. This proved to be a wise move when Amanda ultimately helped them all to remain together and thus survive the situation, escaping alive. Hoffman himself wouldn't be so lucky when after Jason managed to locate the complex, Hoffman was also found and brutally dismembered to death. Escaping the complex of horrors alive, Amanda re-united with her family. With Hoffman dealt with for now along with his accomplices, Amanda eventually returned to Crystal Lake with her family, spending the next three years in relative peace. With Crystal Lake's grisly reputation and recent events, the town had been evacuated and declared Crystal Lake a demilitarized zone. Amanda was able to live peacefully off the grid with her family for the next three years, but this unfortunately would only be temporary. Regular Appearance Amanda stands five feet three inches tall and weighs one hundred seven pounds. She has an average body type that is slightly thin yet also toned. She has green eyes and her dark brown hair is usually long, but when she first joined John, she cut it short and from there it evolved into a strange little choppy "Emo" hairstyle; Amanda kept this hairstyle until after the Traphouse incident, and from there let her hair grow longer. She had her longer hair until after she escaped from Angel Of Mercy after being treated for her near fatal bullet wound, when she cut it shorter after making it to a New Jersey homeless shelter to lay low. She kept her choppy "emo" style hair until she let it grow long again over the first quarter of 2007, and by the Summer, she had long locks of hair again. She currently wears her hair long and well-kept. Amanda's attire varies greatly, but she typically wears street clothes of all colors. When she kidnaps her test subjects or John's subjects, she wears a red or black robe with a gruesome pig mask. Amanda's signature attire though is arguably a dark red cotton T-shirt complete with a pair of black cargo or leather pants and a pair of platform boots, along with a red and white two-piece swimsuit underneath. Amanda has a distinctive tattoo of a cougar on her upper-left shoulder blade. She also has a scar on the left side of her neck from where Jeff Denlon's bullet struck her, Amanda having barely survived the gunshot. She also sports several scars on her arms and legs from when she has self-mutilated in the past. She also sports a small scar on her right bicep after she took a scalpel slash to it during a fight with Lynn Denlon at the Gideon meat plant, shortly before she read the contents of the incriminating letter from Hoffman. Trademark Gear Amanda often carries chloroform and syringes filled with sedatives on her when she kidnaps her or John's test subjects, to make kidnapping them easier. She also tends to carry other items to use in the kidnappings that include plastic zipties and rolls of duct tape to bind and gag her targets. Her weapons vary, but she opts to wield handguns and knives. Amanda's primary weapons though are her brand of death traps, which are unique from the other Jigsaw Killers in that they sport a distinctively more elegant appearance - as beautiful-looking as they are disturbing and horrific. Since surviving her gunshot wound and having a new perspective on things, she employs both winnable and inescapable traps, but under certain circumstances; for people she views as deserving of a second chance at life and have committed forgivable offenses, she makes their tests rather easy to win, but for people who've committed unforgivable offenses (such as rape or child molestation), she makes their tests unwinnable. Gallery Image:Amanda and Hoffman.jpg|Amanda pressuring Hoffman on the fact he was never properly tested and on him not setting The Rack properly. Category:Amanda Young (S4) Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S4) Category:The Voorhees Family (S4)Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Serial Killers